Dirty Dancing Vegas Nights
by CSI-Hottie-Willows
Summary: Catherine and the team are faced with a serial killer who brings back Agnt. Culpepper and something that Catherine needs to do. GC
1. Old 'Friends'

Title: Dirty Dancing Vegas Nights (ha ha)

Rating: R

Summary: Catherine and the team are faced with a serial killer who brings back Agnt. Culpepper and something that Catherine needs to do. GC

Disclamer: I do not own ANYTHING of CSI

CH. 1: Briefing

Catherine and Grissom are walking into the lab after getting a couple hours of shut eye before facing this greusome case again. Over the past month 6 exotic dancers who worked at the French Palace were raped, beat, and strangled or at least died of asphyxia," Hello Mr. Grissom"

"CULPEPPER what are you doing here"

"Geez Gil don't try to hide the excitement"

"French Palace case Attwater called me and some men in"

"How many men"

"About 10"

"10"

"Yeah their um setting up now for a briefing care to join me"

"Sure I guess," Culpepper walks away," If I ever get my hands on that Attwater..."

"Calm down Gil everything is going to be fine okay"

"Last time he was here I almost got killed I don't wanna die Cath"

"Just go to the briefing and focus on the evidence that's all you need to do I'll handle everything else"

"You sure"

"Go GIL"

"Okay okay I'm going"

"Good meet me in my office when your done"

"Sure," he walk towards the briefing room when Sara stops him," What the hell is Culpepper doing here"

"French Palace case Attwater brought him and 10 other men and women in I'm not to happy about it either"

"I know neither am I but I am not doing another decoy"

"Don't worry and no offence Sara even if he decides to do a decoy I don't think you'd make a very good exotic dancer"

"WHY"

"Sara you're not that flexible, you're pale, you don't just have the body to dance"

"Oh.."

"I've got a briefing to attend talk later"

"Sure," Grissom walks into the loud briefing room where there were navy dressed FBI agents and Culpepper himself were talking about various things. His presence becomes noticed in the room and everything goes quiet," Well now that Mr. Grissom has joined us let us begin," everyone sits down across the room and Grissom takes a stand at the front of the room against the wall and Culpepper begins the briefing," Over the past month 6 women who were currently strippers at...."

"Exotic Dancers Culpepper"

"Yes exotic dancers at the French Palace have been raped, beaten, and have died of strangulation..."

"Asphyxia"

"Right asphyixia and he rapes the women with a foriegn object we believe he brings with him or takes it with him"

"Have we found any DNA at the scene's"

"N..."

"No, the women have died in the fantasy rooms there is a lot of DNA in the rooms we would be in there until the day we die if we try to process all of it and no DNA has been found on the victims"

"Thank you Mr. Grissom"

"No problem," he gets a smirk on his face," Any way we have no suspects at the time but to the resemblences of the dancers," he presses the button of a remote in his hand and a picture of the first dancer appears on the screen," Melanie Luca age 22, height 5' 8'', red tinted blonde hair never colored, blue eyes, and no boyfriend"

"How long has she been dancing"

"Since age 18 when she moved to Vegas"

"Has she had any past relationships"

"Quite a few but no long lasting ones"

"Family"

"Mother and Sister live in Henderson and Father lives in LA"

"Children"

"No

"Next victim, Debbie Thermopolis age 23, height 5'7'', red hair with blond highlights, green tinted blue eyes and a husband"

"How long have they been married"

"3 years no children"

"Any family in the area"

"Brother lives on Rosewood

"Hannahbell Fedilernia age 21, height 5'9'', blonde with a light red tint, deep blue eyes and no family or husband/boyfriend"

"Well from the way it's looking this guy has a taste for strawberry blondes with blue eyes and a height range of 5'6'' to 5'10'' but the question is what sets him off"

"Very good what sets him off that we do not know"

"So who are the other victims"

"Right, Marcy Hawthorne age 25, height 5'7'', strawberry blonde colored, green eyes but blue contacts, daughter age 4 from a previous relationship and no companion"

"Who is the daughter staying with"

"Grandmother in Henderson

"Donatella Riccuti age 22, height 5'10'', light red hair colored, blue eyes, no family but did have a boyfriend"

"Name"

"Jacob Rescoe

"Latest victim, Constantine Cutelli Renaldi daughter of Georgio Cutelli Renaldi godfather of the NY mob, age 23, height 5'10'', natural strawberry hair, only family in NY and that is pretty extended, no children"

"Is there any time line that we could use"

"No it's random"

"I want you all to go rest up we'll start fresh tomorrow"  
---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


	2. Going Through With It

It had been two days since the Feds had arrived and the CSI team was fed up with them. All were on edge and had begun snapping at each other," All CSI and FBI agents involved with the FPC report to the briefing room IMEDIATLEY"

"Damn it"

"What"

"This is really starting to fucking piss me off Cath"

"Well come on lets go if it's supposedly important"

"Yeah," Grissom and Catherine walk out of the evidence room and down to the briefing room and grab a seat in the back when other personel from both of the departments begin to file in and sit down. Culpepper is the last to walk in and he begins talking right away," Does anyone have any leads"

"No not me"

"No"

"Anyone at all"

"No"

"Okay lets go through the case files"

"Come on Culpepper that'll take hours and you know it"

"Exactly we know nothing know and we won't know any thing if we go over the case files for the umpteenth time in the past two days"

"Okay so let's not go over the casefiles for the umpteenth time in the past two days," Culpepper says in a moking tone," Does anyone have any ideas"

"Decoy"

"Yeah", everyone responds but the CSI's," Okay looks like majority rules everyone go and look over your work I'm going to put together a list of possible bait," without saying to another word to Culpepper the group files out and Culpepper calls out," Willows will you stay behind"

"What," she snaps at him," I need to talk to you"

"What about"

"The case"

"Sure," she shuts the door and sits down in an abandoned chair," Shoot"

"I pulled your file and under previous employment history you were a dancer at the French Palace and quite a few other joints around town"

"For your information those 'joints' paid good money"

"I'm not criticizing that"

"Then what are you saying"

"Would you be willing to do the undercover work for this case"

"Me go undercover as a dancer"

"Yes you fit the profile of all the dancers, you were a previous dancer"

"I am a dancer"

"Excuse me"

"I am a dancer I never stopped dancing I just don't do it for money now and I only preform for worthy men"

"Right well you ARE a dancer, you fit the profile of the victims, and you actually seem like the only one capable of doing this well enough to pass off as one of the girls"

"Because of my dancing history is that the only reason you're asking me"

"No"

"Then why"

"Because you have the potential, intellegence, and the life to where this would not effect your daily routines like Sidle let it"

"Well thank you I..um I just need to think about it can I let you know next shift I need to go pick up my daughter from school and get her to Basketball"

"Yeah sure," Catherine gets up to leave and Culpepper calls out after her," Willows think about it okay," she smiles at him and walks out of the room.

Catherine pulls up in front of Lindsey's school and gets out and leans against the passenger door of the Denali. She's standing there for a few minuets when Lindsey comes bounding out of the school towards her," MOM"

"Hey baby"

"I thought you had to work"

"Gil let me out a little early so I could come and get you"

"Cool come on I want you to meet someone"

"Okay," Lindsey grabs Catherines hand and drags her over to a boy," Mom this is Jimmy Halitle and his dad Eric"

"ERIC"

"CAT"

"Oh my god how have you been. It's been forever since I've seen you"

"Great you"

"Great"

"You two know each other"

"Know each other we practically grew up together"

"Yeah God it's been what 10 years"

"Yeah that sounds about right"

"This your daughter"

"Yeah Lindsey"

"She's beautiful"

"Thank you"

"You seeing anyone"

"Married"

"Really to who"

"Becca"

"Becca Becca"

"Yeah

"What about you"

"Divorced"

"I'm sorry"

"I'm not"

"Well here's my number give me a call some time I'd like to talk"

"Sure

"Come on Linds," they go back to Catherines truck and drive to the Rec center and Lindsey gets out," Nancy is picking you up okay"

"Yeah"

"I love you"

"I love you too"

"Bye mom"

"Bye babe," Lindsey walks into the gym and Catherine makes her discision," I'm going to do it," she drives back to the lab and goes inside and tracks down Culpepper," I'll do it Culpepper and not for you but I need something to prove to myself"

"Sure I'll get everything set up and are you sure"

"Yeah," she says her motto to herself,' Never doubt never look back that's how I live my life'

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

TBC 


End file.
